


Mother's Day Dilemma

by ButterflyBbobbo



Category: EXO, EXO|BTS, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, special guest - Fandom
Genre: Exopromptmeme fill, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBbobbo/pseuds/ButterflyBbobbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung freaks out because he can't figure what to get Baekhyun for Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exopromptmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Exopromptmeme).



> A EMP fill
> 
> Prompt: http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/14838.html?thread=7202294#t7202294
> 
> Posted as well at my AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/734217/mother-s-day-dilemma-baekhyun-taehyung-exobts-vbaek-bto
> 
>  
> 
> OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN 8 MONTHS! OP I'M SO SORRY!!! MERP I'm so sorry. I hope it was okay! I hope you don't mind that I added Jung Daehyun from B.A.P
> 
> I once again hope you enjoy reading this. Happy New Years! I hope you had a good Christmas as well! 
> 
> [The ring: http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1908810584_1/-font-b-Men-s-b-font-Fashion-Jewelry-Finger-font-b-Rings-b-font-14KT.jpg]

Taehyung was freaking out.  Byun Baekhyun  had invited him out to dinner, a 'Mother's Day' dinner, the elder had said, but he didn't know what to buy for him. He was sure that  Baekhyun  didn't want a gift, but this was a  Sunbae , more importantly, his mom. Or so the fans say. 

But  Baekhyun  had went along with the joke, doting on him when they met, spoiling him with treats, and giving him vocal lessons. He quite enjoyed the time he spent with the elder, and hoped to become really close with him, be it on 'Mother and Son' terms, or best friend/brothers term.

"HYUUUNG! S EO KJIN HYUNG!" He called for the eldest. Maybe he could help him pick out a gift for  Baekhyun .  Yoongi  and  Namjoon  were at the studio, writing more lyrics and composing the beats, while  Hoseok  and  Jimin  were practicing dance moves (possibly goofing off, or getting some rest), while the youngest was at vocal practice. That left him and  S eo kjin  at the dorms. 

He had taken some time off to prepare for the dinner date with his mom, and look and buy a gift for him. Well, he had to do the same stuff for his real mom, though he has lunch with her, instead of dinner. He had already decided what he was going to get for his real mom, a nice necklace, earring set. BUT HE COULDN'T FIND A SINGLE THING FOR BYUN BAEKHYUN DAMMIT!

Seokjin  walked into living room, where Taehyung was on his phone, searching the internet for the perfect gift. 

"Yes,  Taehyunggie ?"  Seokjin  questioned, flopping down next to the second youngest, and placing his chin on his shoulder. 

"I'm trying to look for a present for  Baekhyun-sunbaenim , but I don't know what to get him~" Taehyung  whinned , stomping his foot on the floor.   Seokjin  chuckled and patted Taehyung's head. 

"Don't overstress Taehyung-ah." He ruffled his hair, and grabbed his phone. "So  Baekhyun  was born in May. Why not get him something that is associated with that month? Like an emerald ring, for men?" He looked at the younger. 

Taehyung's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that?" He searched for stores that sold men's jewelry. 

After about an hour of searching, he found a store that was currently having an overstock sale, basically half price off on all jewelry. He was happy to find a place that was selling jewelry within his budget. He scrolled through the pages, coming across some that were decent, and some that were good. It came down to three rings. One was a 14 KT white gold ring, with an oval cut Emerald in the middle, and 8 small diamonds on either side of the ring, another was a gold one. It was in the same oval cut shape, but it had about 6 little prongs on each side of the ring holding it, there were also little grooves carved into it, giving it a medieval feel. The last one was a black gold ring, with a square beveled cut, with encrusted emerald on either side, it looked like it had 12 on each side. It looked simple, with four prongs holding it in place, yet elegant. 

It wasn't something he normally would use a word, for men. But  Baekhyun  had really pretty fingers. 

" Hyung , can you come to this jewelry store with me? I found a gift for  Baekhyun-sunbaenim !" His excitement was making his voice rise with every word, the dinner was at 6, and he had about 3 hours to get the ring, a card, and get ready. 

"Yeah, sure. Let's go kiddo."  Seokjin  walked out of the kitchen, having gone in there for a snack 20 minutes ago.

The two got their shoes and hoodies on. They put masks and sunglasses on. After finding beanies, they put those on as well, and walked out the door.

Seokjin  sent their manager a text message, telling him that they were going out for a couple of hours and would be back before dinner. 

After catching a bus to the jewelry store, a medium sized store close to  Myeongdong , the two walked in, taking off their hoods and masks. Taehyung walked up to the jeweler, and pulled out his phone.

"Hello," The singer said, bowing politely. "Do you still have this ring?" He asked, pointing to the picture on his phone. The jeweler smiled at him, and guided him to where the men's rings were. She pulled out the rings, in various sizes, and placed them on the glass display. "Which size are you looking for, young man?" The jeweler asked. Taehyung looked at the rings, and pondered.  Baekhyun's  fingers were slim. The elder had let him try on one of his rings once, but it couldn't get past his second knuckle  on his ring finger, and just barely fit on his pinky. 

"Can I try this one on?" He pointed to the ring that looked like it was about the same size as the ring  Baekhyun  let him try. The jeweler nodded, and pulled the ring off it's little cushion. She handed the ring to Taehyung, and he slid it down his pinky. Like  Baekhyun's  it just barely fit. It was a little struggle to get it off, but he managed, chuckling sheepishly at the jeweler. 

"I'll get this one please." He said, handing it back to the jeweler, who nodded. 

She put the ring down, and put the rings back. She walked away, and grabbed a small box with the jewelry store's name on the lid. She placed the ring in the box, which had a velveteen holder, in a deep green color. She placed the ring in it's holder, and gently shut the lid. 

"How would you like to pay for that sir?" She looked at him. He held up the company's credit card. She nodded, and got the machine ready. "Insert or swipe." She said, fixing a little bow on the box. 

Taehyung swiped the card in the slot, and punched in the code for it. The  orginal  price of the ring was  ₩ 276,786.24 (About 250 USD)  , but was reduced to  ₩ 55,357.25 (About 50 USD). He smiled at the lady, and bowed. 

"Thank you." He said, and walked out with a little black paper bag.  Seokjin  wrapped an arm around his shoulders 

"That's a nice ring,  Taehyunggie ~ I'm pretty sure  Baekhyun  will like it." 

Taehyung smiled. "I hope so." 

The two walked around  Myeong  Dong, smiling and posing for pictures, as the ARMY's recognized them. Taehyung dragged  Seokjin  to a little store that had the essentials for special occasions such as  Mother's Day, birthdays, Christmas,  etc  etc. He walked to the card aisle, and looked for one. He chuckled as he looked at the 'Happy Mother's Day' cards, and decided on a simple card. It was a nice one with orchids and blue intricate swirls. He purchased the card, and envelope. 

The two walked out, and Taehyung looked at the time. It was going on to 4:30, so they had to go back home. 

Once home, Taehyung looked for a pen and wrote a message on the card.  He smiled, and put the card in the envelope. He licked the adhe sive  glue, making a face at the taste. He firmly placed the flap down, and wrote  Baekhyun's  name on the front, tucking it into the little gift bag. He looked at the time. An hour and 15 minutes left. 

He stood up, and walked to a closet close to their bathroom, and pulled a towel out. He walked to the bathroom, and closed the door.

After taking a shower, Taehyung dried himself off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked into a room, where their personal closets were placed, and went to his, decorated with stickers, and  fanmade  gifts. He smiled at the letters the fans gave him. He opened the door, and pulled out a pair of pants, a t-shirt, his leather jacket, and a pair of socks, and clean underwear. 

Taehyung got dressed, and walked back into the bathroom. He set on getting his hair fixed, dipping his fingers into the hair wax. After styling it the way he wanted, he blow dried it, and set the wax. 

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at the time. 

It was close to 6, another 30 minutes. He grabbed the gift bag. "HYUNG! I'M GOING TO THE RESTAURANT NOW!" He shouted, letting the manager know where he was going. "Okay! Give me a call when you're done! Tell  Baekhyun -ah I said hi!" The manager shouted back.

Taehyung hummed, and walked out. He decided to walk  since it was a 15 minute walk from their dorm. 

He glanced around the streets, taking in the Seoul night. The streets were filled with people, children, college students, and business workers.  Ajhumma's  were sitting at tables, selling different kinds of produce, while  ajhussi's  were  making food and letting foreigner's and native's alike taste a sample. 

Taehyung smiled, and soon arrived to the restaurant. It was a  bulgogi  restaurant, half filled with teens, and families, with the occasional couple here and there. There was nothing really special, but it gave a homey feel, and that was what he liked about it the most. 

Taehyung walked to a table, and waited for  Baekhyun  to show up. The elder had said he was bringing someone along, but he wouldn't tell him who. The younger thought it would be someone from his group,  Chanyeol  or  Jongdae . He couldn't wait to spend more time with the vocalist. He was a lot of fun to be around. 

Right at 6,  Baekhyun  walked in, with someone right behind him.  Baekhyun  smiled his eye smile, and walked to the table where the younger was sitting at. " Taehyunggie !"  Baekhyun  pulled him up and hugged him. "Did you wait long?" He asked, taking the seat on the other side. 

It was then that Taehyung got a good look at the other guest. And he didn't expect it to be his 'Dad.'

Taehyung's eyes widened at the other vocalist.  Baekhyun  chuckled. 

"I thought it would be nice to eat out with the family." He said, eyes twinkling. Taehyung's cheeks turned pink.  Baekhyun  was never going to let him live that interview down. 

Daehyun  chuckled and ruffled Taehyung's hair. "Let's eat." He said, taking the seat next to  Baekhyun . 

They called for the nice elderly lady, and ordered  bulgogi . After getting the meat, and side dishes,  Daehyun  began to grill the meat. They talked while the food was cooking. They talked about their day, what they did. They talked about their lives. Their family and friends. 

After a while,  Daehyun  had the  bulgogi  cut up and served on dishes for them, pouring water for  Baekhyun . 

The eldest smiled at him, and thanked him. Once everything was set, they began to eat. 

Taehyung remembered the gift he got. He glanced to the bag, and grabbed it. With both his hands, he presented the gift to  Baekhyun . 

"I know you probably didn't want anything, but I wanted to get you something anyway,  hyung ." He said shyly. 

Baekhyun  looked at the bag with wide eyes, he really hadn't expected the younger to get him anything, but accepted the gift anyways. "May I open it right now?" He looked curiously at the bag. Taehyung nodded, bouncing with excitement.

Baekhyun  pulled the ring box out, eyes widening slightly. He opened the box, and gasped. 

He smiled at Taehyung, and pulled the ring out, fitting it on his index finger. Just like Taehyung figured, the ring fit perfectly. 

"Thank you,  Taehyunggie ~"  Baekhyun  cooed, and pinched his cheek. "You didn't have to get me anything, but I love it." He showed the ring to  Daehyun , who smiled. "It's a nice one." He complimented.

The three continued to talk. It wasn't until the owner walked up to their table to inform them that it was closing time, that they realized they stayed longer than planned.  Baekhyun  stood up. He was about to go pay for their food, when  Daehyun  stopped him. "I can pay." He said. "You go wait outside with our son, then we can go to the Han river for a bit." He said, walking away before  Baekhyun  or Taehyung (who blushed) could say anything. 

The two walked out, arms linked, and waited for the B.A.P vocalist. They were both silent, though it wasn't awkward. 

"Thank you again, for the ring Taehyung."  Baekhyun  smiled up at the youngest. Taehyung smiled back, and if no one knew them, they really would have thought that they were cousins, if not brothers. At that time,  Daehyun  walked out. 

"Shall we go to the Han River now?"  The two nodded. 

Daehyun  waved a taxi down, and they all climbed in,  Baekhyun  sitting in the middle, wit  Daehyun  and Taehyung on either side of him.  Daehyun  asked the driver to take them to the Han River. 

The driver nodded, and started driving. Things had gotten silent, but like earlier the silence was peaceful. 

After a couple of hours of walking around, and admiring the view of the lights on the bridge, and the moon shining off the river, they decided to head back to their homes. They had walked Taehyung home, and bid him good night, before  Daehyun  walked  Baekhyun  home. 

"Thanks for inviting me  Baekhyun-ssi ."  Daehyun  smiled at down at the older vocalist. 

Baekhyun  smiled back. "Thank you for coming. And please, drop the formalities, call me  Baekhyun ." He replied. He suddenly felt nervous, they were standing close. And  Daehyun  looked really handsome up close. He blushed at the thought and looked down at his feet.  Daehyun  smiled.

"Have a good night,  Baekhyun ."  Daehyun  said, lifting  Baekhyun  head up by his chin, and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

Baekhyun's  face turned bright red. The younger vocalist turned on his heel. "I'll text you later." He said over his shoulder, before disappearing around the corner.  Baekhyun  smiled, and walked into the dorms.  Definitely a good call, inviting  Daehyun .  He thought to himself...


End file.
